


Amo Mente Tua

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can be hot, too. </p><p>Where in Latula and Mituna bang, because I didn't see any of it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo Mente Tua

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone fjgj

Mituna has got his hands all over you; groping your breasts and stroking your hips and occasionally smacking your ass. His bulge, always visible from the tightness of his suit, is flexing against the fabric and attempting to squirm around your thigh; his other bulge is awkwardly strapped to his navel, but is still trying to move towards your warmth. It's moments like this, with him, you're happy that part of your outfit drifts over your crotch. Poor Mituna can't even hide himself whenever he decides to come unsheathed. 

There's a whimper from him when you bite at his lip, a whine and a mumble saying, "Latula." Rough and awkward, Mituna drags his gloved hand against the fabric of your suit, grazing your bulge with almost too much force. Your throat shakes with a groan and you bite your lip to keep from whimpering, too. 

When it becomes evident he, nor you, doesn't want to move around anymore or find a safer environment for what's about to happen, the two of you stop and basically fall onto the grass. There's some, but few, bushes and trees lining the area, and you've left everyone awhile ago. Perhaps you can get away for a little bit, you suppose. 

"Latula," his teeth snag his lip and he adds extra syllables to your name. "Help!! Tulip, help." Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, he's confused and worried and stressing himself out. You grab the zipper he's snagged and grin at the sound that's revealing his chest. "Oh, okay. Thank you. Sorry." Mituna twitches and grabs at your hand, wanting to be independent, but after a moment works on his gloves and boots. The zipper goes passed his groin and his twin bulges excitedly squirm their way out. Of course, you notice, but he's too caught up in the removing of his apparel. You bite your lip to keep from squealing anyway. 

"Latul-Latula, lemme... move, there, please." Seeming confused and probably frustrated, Mituna moves so he can unzip the back of your suit. 

"Oh, sure, babe." You grin a bit, his awkward hands feeling the skin of your back as the top portion of the outfit slips away. Hurriedly, you get rid of your pants and assist him with removing the rest of his one piece costume. 

Mituna accidentally kicks you in the stomach with one of his boots and apologies are spilling out of his mouth. To shut him up, for just a moment, you press your lips to his and allow him to mellow out. His hands, after they finish twitching, come to rest on your breasts and he rubs his thumbs, harshly, over your nipples. A purr arises from your throat and he grins, saying something cocky, and then moves his hips awkwardly to yours. After your shin has dug into his stomach and his nails have just about ripped open your thigh, you align with him just so and feel a flushed, warm sensation tingle in your groin and spread throughout your limbs. After a moment, Mituna lays his protected head against your chest and lets a small moan escape chapped lips. 

You slide off his helmet and see, briefly, red and blue lines tracing around his eyes and forehead. Black, messy hair comes down and hides it quickly, though. You'd be sad if he wasn't so happy for no good reason. 

"Hey, babe, can you lean back a lil'?" you kiss the tip of his nose and he stares up at you, momentarily confused. Then, after a fit of stressed out questions and moving limbs, he lays down on his back. His bulges wrap around your singular one and it makes your hips shake. 

"Oh-oh... holy shit."

"Shh, babe." You kiss his chest and his hands sit on your thighs, twitchy occasionally along with his hips. Muffled moans and whimpers vibrate around his throat as your pelvis moves against his, your bulges still entwined as you'd yet to stuff yours into his nook. His twin bulges are wrapping around yours desperately while his hands rake up and down your sides. "Shh, babe, it's cool." He whimpers loudly, your name coming out again, and you kiss him deeply so, as he comes, there's no shouting. 

"Lat-Latul... Tulip." Regardless of the yellow pool that's spilling underneath his thighs and around your knees, he's still got his pelvis grinding against your vigorously. Mituna whines, gripping all parts of your body almost painfully so. 

"It's rad, man, it's cool. You're cool." You kiss him again and lean away from his body, his warmth, and his affectionate touch. 

"Thank you," he mumbles; tongue caught on teeth and extra syllables and sounds all around. "I'm, I love you." Mituna pauses and bites his tongue. "An, a, an lo- a lot, Latula."

"Hey, I love you too, hun." You kiss his knuckles once he stops trying to press you back against him. "I love you a whole bunch and I never won't." Then, slowly for him, you move your hips, just so, and align your bulge up to his nook. Anxious and excited, he's clenching at one of your hands as the other digs into the dirt. You use your free hand to draw a heart on his stomach and smile at his whimpers and occasional pleases. 

Giving into his and your own impatience, you hold your bulge and manipulate it into his nook. "Oh, ship - shit, fuck holy shit." His hips buck up a bit and then he shivers, a purr vibrating in his throat as you move in deeper. "Yep, yeah - yes. Pleath- pleas... please." Mituna releases a few soft oh's every now and again. 

His nook is warm and tight around your bulge, his frequent twitching causing little spikes of friction that will, slowly, drive you mad. You have to bite your lip to keep from purring or moaning in anyway - he loves to hear your voice, and you love hearing his, but no one needs to walk in on the two of you just because he wanted to hear some r4d1c4l 4ccust1cs. Mituna doesn't care for it and whispers loudly for you two stop being show sig- shy, Tulip. 

Once he finishes his squirming and seems to get familiar with your bulge again and the overwhelming sensation you know he's experiencing, you begin to move your hips back and forth. Slowly, at first, but it quickly becomes apparent that that's not going to leave anyone happy, so Mituna bucks against you and your ram your bulge into him as deeply as possible. It's warm and hot, so hot, and you're feeling the fiery warmth in your nook beginning to overtake you. Your thrust become more random, which, both ironic and not, time up his bucking perfectly. 

On his second climax, Mituna bites his lip to the point of bleeding and screeches from the surprise and pain. It doesn't stop him, though, from leaning up rapidly to kiss and nip at your lips. The pool beneath the two of you expands a bit as he finishes, soon whispering some confusing but flattering things to you. 

"Cum - come on, La... Tulip," he nips at your neck and, quickly, you move away as you're hit with a wave of heat and pleasure and teal cum leaks out of your bulge. "Yea- yay!!" Mituna is a cheery child and, while you're still shaking in orgasm, swipes two fingers through the mixture of teal and mustard yellow. Oblivious, he licks it up and you watch. 

"You're hot," you babble. 

"You art - you ar... are beaut- beautiful." He grins at you.


End file.
